Hyolyn
Perfil *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Nombre Real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Apodos': Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie, Sexy Hyorin, Hyolyn *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso: '''47kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de Sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencia: Starship Entertainment Biografía En marzo de 2011, Hyolyn fue invitada a Strong Heart, programa en el que reveló que ella nació prematuramente y pesó 4,2 kg (alrededor de 9 libras) al nacer. Durante el embarazo de su madre, el agua había llenado el estómago de Hyolyn, que la llevó a nacer prematuramente. La bilis no pudo ser pasada a través de sus intestinos, lo que eventualmente daña el hígado, causando una atresia biliar. Aunque la cirugía requerida tenía pocas posibilidades de sostenimiento de la vida, Hyolyn fue capaz de sobrevivir a la cirugía de 10 horas de duración. Un año después, sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con la invaginación intestinal (una condición médica en donde las partes del intestino se pliega a otra sección del intestino y recibió la cirugía para enterectomía). De mayor, ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M! Countdown. Carrera Pre-debut Hyolyn audicionó para JYP dos veces, y fue finalmente aceptada en el segundo intento de colocar el 1er lugar en la audición. Estaba programado para ser lanzado en un grupo de proyecto con Secret Jieun y Bestie Uji s pero los planes se fallaron. Hyolyn luego a la izquierda y se unió a Starship Entretenimiento , audiciono con una cancion de Christina Aguilera Hurt Sistar En junio de 2010, Hyolyn hizo su debut como miembro de Sistar en KBS Music Bank con su single debut, Push Push. '''Sistar19 A principios de 2011, Hyolyn y miembro del grupo Bora formado como un subgrupo Sistar19 con el single "Ma Boy". Hyolyn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el programa de variedades recién formado "Immortal Song 2" en junio. Ella ganó el primer episodio y recibió atención inmediata y el amor del público por su voz. Su recién descubierta popularidad ayudó a difundir el nombre de Sistar al público. Debido a su gran capacidad vocal y presencia en el escenario de la de otros programas de variedades y espectáculo, ha sido etiquetada como la Beyoncé coreana por algunos cantantes dentro del país.Ella participó en el espectáculo a partir de junio hasta septiembre. En Solitario Hyolyn comenzó su debut en solitario en noviembre de 2013, con dos canciones principales Lonely y One Way Love que tomo el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea. Las canciones de su álbum Love and Hate trazaron en el top 10 en las cartas de la música Bugs y Soribada. One'' Way Love'' trazó el número 1 en los 10 listas de música en Corea. El álbum se compone de pistas de productores notables, incluyendo Brave Brothers y Kim Do Hoon, y colaboraciones con raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, de Block B Zico , Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geeks. El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go "para la película de animación de Disney Frozen fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar tomando parte en la toma de una película de Disney como representante de Corea, que siempre he disfrutado viendo. Me siento honrado de que voy a ser el segundo cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Park Jung Hyun , quien cantó Reflexión de Mulan ". El 22 de enero 2014 Hyolyn lanzado un OST para el drama My Love from thestar llamada "Goodbye". Inmediatamente después de que llegó a las tiendas, "Goodbye" hizo un all-kill en las principales listas de música en tiempo real. El 28 de marzo de 2014, Starship Entretenimiento anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que Hyolyn colaborara en la pista de regreso de Mad Clown, "Without You". El 20 de noviembre de 2014, hizo su comeback como solista con un single llamado "Erase", en colaboración de su compañero de agencia Jooyoung. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *Goodbye'' tema para ''You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Crazy Of You tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''I Choose To Love You tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *''Superstar tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Who You Are To Me tema para Man of Honor (2011) Temas para Películas *''Let it Go - Kor.version'' tema para "Frozen" (2013) Programas de TV *1000 Songs Challenge (SBS, 2014) MC invitado Conciertos * Starship X Label Busan Concert (2014.08.16) Discografía 'Álbum' Single Colaboraciones *K.will - 기가차 (Amazed) - feat. Simon D y Hyorin *Electroboyz - Ma Boy 2 - feat. Hyorin *Jang Geun Suk - Magic Drag - feat. Hyorin *Hershe (Jiyeon, Ailee & Hyorin) - Superstar * Dynamic duo - Hot Wings - feat. Hyorin * Mad Clown - Without you - feat. Hyorin * MC Mong - Faulty Fan - Feat. Gary y Hyorin Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SISTAR **'Sub Grupo: 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red *'Idioma:'Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Básico) *'Tipo ideal: 'Kang Dong Won. *'Fanclub: ' Hyotties (Hyo + Hotties) *Bada le dijo que parecía ser hija de un "Jefe Aborigen Americano" y Hyorin dijo que le agradaba la idea. *Ha sido contratada por cinco años como modelo de Cheoum Cheorum junto con HyunA de 4minute y Goo Ha Ra de Kara. *Es amiga cercana de UEE de After School y del actor Park Seo Joon. * En un programa le dio su numero de telefono a Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * Jo Kwon de 2AM dijo que regaño a Hyorin una vez cuando eran aprendices ya que ella '' era la candidata número uno para las audiciones JYP. Con el fin de asegurar que ella no estubiera demasiado arrogante ante sus sunbaes en prácticas, incluido a el mismo. * En una encuesta fue elegida como la mejor vocalista femenina por idols, “Ella tiene un gran rango y poderosa voz. Su espectro vocal es muy amplio”.Han Seung Yeon de Kara ,“Ella tien una voz estable y única”. Seung Ri de Big Bang. *Fue elegida en el Top 5 Body Figure. * Canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Es la segunda coreana en cantar una produccion de Disney , con Let it go version coreana de la pelicula Frozen. * Hyorin reveló que le gustan más los hombres masculinos y con algo de músculo. Dijo que le gustaba la idea de que su "hombre" la tomara por sorpresa y la besara más apasionado que tierno. * Por mucho tiempo usó el flequillo recto, pues se sentía insegura de su frente, pero con el tiempo logró superar esa barrera y ahora ya es capaz de mostrar por completo su frente sin problema, dándole más énfasis y caracter a su personalidad. * Logro un All-Kill con el tema Goodbye, OST de ''You Who Came From the Stars. * Hyorin fue invitada a llevar la antorcha en los "17th Incheon Asian Games". * Fue invitada al Special Chuseok episodio de "I Am A Singer", siendo la primera idol en ir a tal programa, en el programa asisten grandes y legendarios cantantes. * Es el tipo ideal de Chae Jin de MYNAME. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) Galería SISTAR Vídeografía thumb|left|295 px|Hyorin - Lonely thumb|right|295 px|Hyorin - One Way Love thumb|left|295 px|Hyorin - Erase (Feat. JooYoung & Jun Hunchul) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista